Harry Potter le demi-dieu et la pierre Philosophale
by Naomi-lou
Summary: À l'approche de ses onze ans, Harry Potter et Naomi Lu, deux orphelins élevé au Camps des Sang-mêlé. Savent qu'ils sorciers, vont au collège Poudlard, école de sorcellerie, où une place les attend depuis toujours. Qui sont-ils? ils sont les enfants des Trois Grands.
1. Le survivant

**Salut tout le monde, Ça fait très longtemps. Voilà j'ai une nouvelle histoire que je travail il un petit bout de temps. C'est encore un cross-over de Percy Jackson et de Harry Potter. Cette histoire est passe dans Harry Potter et la pierre philosophale, et toute l'histoire et pratiquement pareil dans le livre.**

 **Avertissement : je ne possède pas les personnages d'Harry Potter et de Percy Jackson.**

 **Le survivant**

Dans une nuit froide et humide de novembre, un chat tigré assis près sur le mur de la maison 4, immobile comme une statue, fixant de ses yeux grands ouverts le coin de Privet Drive. Pas de réaction lorsqu'une portière de voiture claque dans la rue voisine, ni quand deux hiboux passent au-dessus de sa tête. Il est presque minuit quand il bouge enfin.

Un homme apparaît à l'angle de la rue que le chat a observée pendant tout ce temps. Il apparaît si soudainement et dans un tel silence qu'il semble avoir jailli du sol. La queue du chat frémit, ses yeux se rétrécissent. On n'a encore jamais vu dans Privet Drive quelque chose qui ressemble à cet homme. Il est grand, mince et très vieux, à en juger par la couleur argentée de ses cheveux et de sa barbe qui lui descendent jusqu'à la taille. Il est vêtu d'une longue robe, d'une cape violette qui balaye le sol et chaussée de bottes à hauts talons munies de boucles. Ses yeux bleus et brillants étincèlent derrière des lunettes en demi-lune et son long nez crochu donne l'impression d'avoir été cassé au moins deux fois. Cet homme s'appelle Albus Dumbledore.

Le tonnerre gronde dans le ciel et un éclair atterrit proche de Dumbledore, un homme d'une trentaine d'années, les cheveux noir jais mi-long et la barbe soigneusement couper, les yeux d'un bleu électrique, il a un regarde majestueux. Il porte un costume à fines rayures, il dégage une forte aura et une odeur d'ozone autour de lui. Cet homme est Zeus, le dieu du ciel et roi des dieux.

— Seigneur Zeus, dit Dumbledore en se penchant la tête comme une révérence au roi des dieux.

Zeus regarde le vieillard et d'une voix grave et majestueuse :

— Albus Dumbledore et Minerva McGonagall.

Au lieu du chat assis près mur de la maison 4 est une femme d'allure sévère avec ses lunettes carrées qui a exactement la même forme que les motifs autour des yeux du chat. Elle aussi porte une cape, d'un vert émeraude. Ses cheveux sont tirés en chignon serré et elle a l'air singulièrement agacée, s'approchant d'eux.

— Mon seigneur, dit-elle en se prosternant devant le dieu du ciel.

— Avant vous me poser une question, je suis venu chercher mon fils Harry. Il n'est pas question qu'il vît ici, dit l'immortel.

— Mais, mon seigneur Zeus, il serait plus en sécurité ici… dit Dumbledore avant être coupé par Zeus.

— Non, les Parques m'ont dit que Harry vivra au Camp des Sang-Mêlé après cet événement et de plus, je viens d'assister une crise de colères de mon épouse Héra.

— Mais… dit McGonagall avant être encore coupé par Zeus.

— Il n'a pas de mais, dès que Hagrid arrivera avec le petit, je le prendrais au Camp, s'il vit ici, il ne serait pas prêt pour affronter ce qui s'en vient. Je jure sur la rivière du Styx qui connaîtra votre monde.

Dès qu'il finit sa phrase, le tonnerre gronde. Dumbledore soupire de défaite et il dit :

— D'accord mon Seigneur.

Ils s'asseyent silence, en attende de ce Hagrid arrive. Après qu'il semble des heures d'attente, ils entendent un grondement sourd qui a brisé le silence de la nuit. Le bruit augment d'intensité tandis qu'ils scrutent la rue des deux côtés pour essayer d'apercevoir la lueur d'un phare. Le grondement se transforme en pétarade au-dessus de leur tête. Ils lèvent les yeux et voient une énorme moto tomber du ciel et atterrit devant eux sur la chaussée.

La moto est énorme, mais ce n'est rien comparé à l'homme qui est assis dessus. Il est à peu près deux fois plus grand que la moyenne et au moins cinq fois plus large. Il est même tellement grand qu'on a peine à le croire. On aurait dit un sauvage, avec ses longs cheveux noirs en broussaille, sa barbe qui cache presque entièrement son visage, ses mains de la taille d'un couvercle de poubelle et ses pieds chaussés de bottes en cuir qui ont l'air de bébés dauphins. L'homme tient un tas de couvertures dans ses immenses bras musculeux.

— Professeur Dumbledore, Professeur McGonagall, Seigneur Zeus, dit le géant en descendant de la moto.

— Hagrid, dit Dumbledore avec soulagement. Vous voilà enfin. Où avez-vous déniché cette moto?

— L'ai empruntée, Professeur Dumbledore, Monsieur, dit le géant en s'approchant d'eux. C'est le jeune Sirius Black qui me l'a prêtée. Ça y est, j'ai réussi à vous l'amener, Monsieur.

— Vous n'avez pas eu de problème? dit Zeus.

— Non, mon Seigneur. La maison était presque entièrement détruite, mais je me suis débrouillé pour le sortir de là avant que les Moldus commencent à répliquer. Il s'est endormi quand on a survolé Bristol.

Dumbledore, Professeur McGonagall et Zeus se penchent sur le tas de couvertures. À l'intérieur, peine visible, un bébé dort profondément. Sous une touffe de cheveux d'un noir de jais tout comme Zeus, ils distinguent sur son front une étrange coupure en forme d'éclaire.

— Quand il sera plus vieux, il sera le sorcier le plus puissant de sa génération, dit Zeus. Hagrid, donnez-le-moi, il est temps de faire ce qu'il faut.

— Quoi? dit Hagrid.

— Il y a eu des changements de dernières minutes, Hagrid, dit Professeur McGonagall.

— Ha, d'accord, dit-il.

Zeus prend Harry dans ses bras et se prépare à se téléporter au camp. Avant qu'il puisse le faire, Hagrid lui demande :

— Mon Seigneur, est-ce, que… est-ce que je pourrais lui dire au revoir?

Zeus hoche la tête, Hagrid se penche sa grosse tête hirsute vers Harry et lui donne un baiser qui doit être singulièrement piquant et râpeux. D'un coup d'éclair, Zeus disparaît avec Harry laissent les trois sorciers.

Le Camp des Sang-mêlé n'est pas comme les autres camps Moldus ou Mortels. C'est le sanctuaire où des héros sont formés. Ce sanctuaire ressemble à une ville de la Grèce antique avec une grande maison blanche, située à Long Island de New York, il fait encore jour.

Zeus apparaît près de la maison et il marche vers la terrasse, où deux hommes jouent à un jeu de cartes. Le premier homme est petit, mais gros, il a le nez rouge, de grands yeux larmoyants et des cheveux bouclés si noirs qu'ils paraissent presque violets. Il ressemble aux peintures des bébés anges… comme ça s'appelle, déjà? Des poupins? Non, des chérubins. C'est ça. Il a l'air d'un chérubin qui serait devenu quinquagénaire dans une banlieue pauvre. Il porte une chemise hawaïenne à imprimé tigre. Cet homme s'appelle Dionysos, le dieu du vin et de la folle, plus connu comme Monsieur D. il est le directeur du camp.

Quant à l'autre homme de quinquagénaire assis dans un fauteuil roulant électrique. Il a les cheveux clairsemés, la barbe hirsute et une veste en tweed élimée qui sent toujours le café. Cet homme n'est nul autre que Chiron le légendaire centaure qui a enseigné aux plus grands héros de la Grèce antique.

Dès que Chiron voit Zeus, il lui sourit, dépose son jeu sur la table et s'approche de lui. Monsieur D. fait pareil et il lui dit :

— Père, que vaut cette visite?

— Mon fils, je t'apporte un nouveau pensionnaire, ton petit frère, dit Zeus.

Il tend le tas de couvertures à Chiron qui maintenant prend sa forme de centaure, un immense étalon blanc. Mais à l'emplacement de son cou, commence le tronc de l'homme. Il prend le bébé dans les bras du dieu. Le bébé maintenant réveillé regarde droit dans les yeux de Chiron, ses yeux d'un vert émeraude changent de couleur, il passe de vert émeraude à bleu électrique. Le dieu du vin s'approche de son petit frère, à son tour il le prend dans les bras de Chiron et lui sourit.

Soudain, une brume apparaît de nulle part et un homme d'une trentaine d'années apparaît. Il ressemble beaucoup à Zeus à quelques détails près, il a la peau tannée comme s'il passait ses journées à la plage, ses yeux d'un vert-océan si on les regardait, c'est comme si on se noierait dans. Il porte une chemise hawaïenne et des bermudas beiges, il dégage une forte aura et une odeur de sel autour de lui. Cet homme est Poséidon le dieu de la mer et des tremblements de terre.

Tout comme son frère, il tient un tas de couvertures dans ses bras bronzés et il dit d'une voix grave et majestueuse :

— Zeus, Chiron et Dionysos.

— Poséidon, dit Zeus. Je vois que vous avez réussi à l'amené.

Ils approchent du tas de couvertures pour découvrir une fillette asiatique, elle une touffe de cheveux bruns avec des reflets roux, ses yeux bridés sont ouverts, ils sont bruns avec des éclats orangés, tout comme celles de Harry, ils changent de couleur, du brun au vert-océan. À peine visible, il y a une tache de naissance en forme de patte de loup sur le cou gauche.

Poséidon tend le poupon à Chiron et Poséidon dit :

— Ces enfants ont un destin pas comme les autres jeunes demi-dieux.

— Tu as parfaitement raison, mon frère, dit Zeus. Je crois qui est temps de partir.

— Pour moi aussi, dit Poséidon, avant de partir il donne un baiser sur la tête de la fillette. Nous nous reverrons bientôt Naomi Lu.

Et sur ce il disparaît dans la brume en laissant une odeur de la mer. Zeus fait pareil que son frère et avant de disparaître dans une éclaire, il dit au petit garçon :

— Nous nous reverrons bientôt Harry Potter, le survivant.


	2. Les lettres et le gardien des clés

**Les lettres et le gardien des clés**

Il s'est passé près de dix ans depuis que Zeus et Poséidon ont ramené Harry Potter et Naomi Lu au camp. Ils ont grandi ensemble, ils sont inséparables, si on cherchait l'un, on le retrouvait avec l'autre. Comme la promesse que Zeus avait faite, Chiron et Monsieur D. avaient dit à Harry et Naomi qu'ils sont des sorciers et qu'il a une école de sorcellerie en Angleterre appelée Poudlard et que pendant environ 20 minutes de fous rires au nom de l'école. Chiron a dit tout le passé de Harry. Il lui a dit qu'un Mage Noir que se prénommé Voldemort (que Harry et Naomi ont eu le plaisir de modifier son nom). Quand Harry n'avait que 1 an, Mage maléfique avait tué son beau-père et sa mère et il s'était retourné vers lui. D'une façon encore nébuleuse, Harry avait survécu au sortilège de la mort et le sort c'était retourné contre son auteur. Il est de venu célèbre. À chaque mois mars, cette école envoyait leurs élèves pour suivre une mini formation. De plus, Harry et Naomi avaient déjà démontré des capacités magiques. Une fois Harry et Naomi jouaient à cache-cache autour du camp avec Grover qui est un satyre, les deux jeunes demi-dieux se sont alors apparus comme par magie en haut du mur escalade, quand un demi-dieu avait crié surpris de les vois apparaitre de nul pas. Et une autre fois, où ils ont accidentellement fait tomber un plateau plein de nourriture. Au moment que le plateau touchait le sol comme par magie, il s'était redressé sur lui et toute la nourriture est revenu sur le plateau et laissant les pensionnaires stupéfaits.

Harry et Naomi sont âgés de 10 ans, mais presque de 11 ans, ils sont nés de la même date de fête. Tout comme la plupart des demi-dieux, ils sont dyslexique et TDAH. Ils peuvent lire seulement le grec ancien et dans les combats, leur TDAH les maintient en vit.

Dans le bungalow de Zeus, Harry est couché dans son lit, endormi profondément et paisiblement qui ne va pas durer longtemps, la porte s'ouvre à la volée et quelqu'un ou quelque chose bondit sur Harry qui se réveille en sursaut. Harry s'apprête à tirer son épée sur la table de nuit, il se rencontre que ce n'est nul autre que Naomi. Elle est trop petite pour son âge, mais bien bâtir. Ses cheveux bruns aux reflets roux sont tressés à la française. Ses yeux bruns avec des éclats orangés, ils ne cessent de changer de couleur, du brun au vert-océan. Sa tache de naissance en forme de patte de loup qui est sur le côté gauche de son cou. Elle a un petit sourit espiègle. Elle porte un T-shirt orange qui est écrit : CHB, d'un jeans bleu et son collier de neuf perles en argiles. Harry la trouverait mignonne s'il n'est pas été réveillé d'une façon brutale. Elle lui cri dans ses oreilles :

— ON SE RÉVEILLE!

Avant qu'il ait le temps de se venger, elle repartir hors de la cabine et Harry sort de son lit pour la traquer. Il sait où elle allait et il se dirige vers la plage. À peine fait quelque pas sur la plage, une énorme vague s'abat sur Harry. Trempé de la tête aux pieds, Harry entend des ricanements vers les buissons, il sourit malicieusement, il pointe son doigt aux buissons et un éclair s'abat sur eux. Il entend un cri de surprise et Naomi sort de sa cachette légèrement fumante et très en colère.

— JE VAIS TE TUER! crie-t-elle.

Elle part à courir vers lui pour le traquer, Harry part en courant pour échapper à sa colère. Il pouffe de rire, jusqu'il entre en collision de plein fouet avec quelqu'un autre. Les deux tombant au sol, encore étourdi par cette collision brutale, Naomi arrive et elle dit :

— Ça va vous deux?

Harry ne répond pas, il regard qui est la personne qui avait percuté de plein fouet, c'est un garçon aux cheveux noir jais et les yeux verts-océans, c'est Percy Jackson, fils de Poséidon et demi-frère de Naomi. Il y a un Percy était parti sur une quête pour récupérer le boulon de l'éclaire de Zeus, son père.

— Oui, moi ça va et toi Harry, ça va? dit Percy.

— Ouais, dit Harry.

Le fils de Poséidon se lève et tend la main à Harry, celui-ci le prend et se relève du sol. Un satyre arrive en courant, un peu essoufflé et il dit :

— Salut les gars, Harry et Naomi, Chiron veut vous voir et petit conseil, Harry et Naomi, changer-vous de vêtements.

Et sur ce, il partir, Harry et Naomi suivent son conseil, Harry entre dans son bungalow et il s'habille, il met un T-shirt du camp, un jeans et son collier de dix perles d'argiles. Harry se regard dans le miroir, il est petit pour son âge, mais bien bâtir, ses cheveux noir jais et des yeux verts émeraudes qui ne cesse de changer couleur comme du vert émeraude au bleu électrique. Sur son front, il y a une cicatrice en forme d'éclaire. Il sait d'où provient celle-là Chiron lui avait dit c'était ce Mage Noir. Il sort de sa cabine, Naomi l'attend devant sa porte. Ils se dirigent vers la Grande Maison. Ils entrent dans la maison, ils sont surpris de voir un géant. Ce mot lui qualifie parfaitement. L'homme est à peu près deux fois plus grand que la moyenne et au moins cinq fois plus large. Il est même tellement grand qu'on a peine à le croire. On aurait dit un sauvage, avec ses longs cheveux noirs en broussaille, sa barbe qui cache presque entièrement son visage, mais on voyait ses yeux qui brillent comme deux scarabées noirs au milieu de ce foisonnement. Ses mains de la taille d'un couvercle de poubelle et ses pieds chaussés de bottes en cuir qui ont l'air de bébés dauphins.

— Qui êtes-vous, monsieur le géant? dit Naomi d'une façon innocente.

— Ha! Harry, te voilà, la dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu n'étais encore qu'un bébé, dit le géant. Tu ressembles beaucoup à ton père, mais tu as les yeux de ta maman.

— Ouais merci pour me répondre, marmonne Naomi.

— Et toi Naomi, tu ressembles bien à ta mère, dit le géant en se retournant vers elle

— Mais qui êtes-vous? dit Harry.

— Toutes mes excuses, je ne me suis pas présenté, dit l'homme. Rubeus Hagrid, gardien des Clés et des Lieux à Poudlard.

Dès que le mot de Poudlard a été prononcé, Harry et Naomi se retrouvent à terre dans un fou rire. Rubeus Hagrid les regardant confus. Au même moment, Chiron arrive en chaise roulante, il soupir exaspéré, il entre dans la pièce et il dit :

— Allons les enfants, un peu de retenue.

— Monsieur Chiron, dit le géant.

— Monsieur Hagrid, dit le vieux centaure.

— Oncle Chiron, est-ce que c'est lui qui va nous guider? dit Harry.

— Oui, Harry, dit Chiron. Monsieur Hagrid avez-vous les lettres et quand vous partez?

— Dès que possible Monsieur Chiron, répond Hagrid. Donnez les lettres.

Le géant sort deux enveloppes de parchemin jauni sur laquelle est écrit en grec ancien et à l'encre vert émeraude : « M H. Potter, dans la cabine de Zeus au Camp des Sang-mêlé Long Island, New York (800) 009-0009. » Et est écrit également pareil : « Mlle N. Lu, dans la cabine de Poséidon au Camp des Sang-Mêlé Long Island, New York (800) 009-0009. » Harry et Naomi prennent les deux lettres. Ils ouvrent l'enveloppe et lient leur lettre qu'elles contiennent :

 _COLLÈGE POUDLARD, ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE_

 _Directeur : Albus Dumbledore_

 _Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin_

 _Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers_

 _Cher M Potter,_

 _Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouvez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité._

 _La rentrée étant fixée au 1_ _er_ _septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard._

 _Veuillez croire, cher M Potter, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Directrice-adjointe_

Harry et Naomi se regardent et ils regardent Chiron qui est en conversationavec Hagrid. Et Naomi dit :

— Quand nous partons?

— Dans bientôt, pour aller acheter vos fournitures scolaires et vous revenez à la fin de la journée. Je vous laisse cinq minutes pour préparer quelques choses durant le voyage et on s'attend près de l'arbre de Thalia, dit Hagrid.

— D'accord, disent Harry et Naomi à l'unisson.

Ils sortent de la Grande Maison et parti vers les bungalows. Harry rempli son sac de voyage : un sac d'Ambroisie et une bouteille de Nectar, une bourse de drachmes, un poignard en bronze de céleste et une bouteille d'eau. Comme toujours, Naomi l'attend hors de sa cabine et ils se dirigent vers l'arbre de Thalia. Harry se rappelle quand sa sœur Thalia s'est transformée en arbre.

Ce jour-là, il jouait comme d'habitude avec Naomi, quand ils entendus des cris sur la colline, ils virent des éclairs, ils avaient couru pour voir plus proche. Avant qu'ils aillent plus proche, Chiron les avait attrapés pour qu'ils n'aillent pas plus loin. Ils ont vu la chose plus étrange, un grand pin surgit de nulle part et après Harry avait découvrir qu'il s'agissait de sa demi-sœur.

Arriver près de l'arbre de Thalia, Hagrid et Chiron les attentent, Chiron s'approche d'eux, il leurs donnes un collier à la chaîne dorée avec un pendentif à chacune, celle d'Harry, son pendentif est un aigle qui s'apprête à attraper un éclair bleu électrique. Celle de Naomi, son pendentif avec une patte de loup et dans son milieu est un trident vert lumineux. Ils mettent les colliers et Chiron dit :

— Vos pères me l'ont donné avant vos naissances. Le collier à Harry est une épée, il faut que tu tires sur le pendentif pour qu'elle apparaisse. Et celle de Naomi est un trident, tu dois faire de même. Bon puis que tout est dit il est temps que vous partez.

Ils remercient et disent au revoir à leur mentor. Chiron part en galop vers le terrain de tir à l'arc. Les deux jeunes demi-dieux se tournent vers le géant, celui-ci frappe dans ses mains et il dit :

— Bon, il est le temps de l'aller.

— Et comment va-t-on il y aller en Angleterre? dit Naomi.

— Par téléportation, dit Hagrid.

Après ces mots-là, ils disparaissent comme par magie.


	3. Le Chaudron Baveur

**Désolé mon retard, j'ai eu des problèmes avec mon ordinateur. Tout m'excuse.**

 **Avertissement : je déclame que le monde d'Harry Potter et de Percy Jackson ne m'appartient pas.**

 **Le Chaudron Baveur**

Naomi, Harry et Hagrid apparaissent dans une ruelle légèrement sombre, ils sortent de la ruelle, Naomi et Harry ont du mal de suivre Hagrid. Ils marchent dans la rue bondée. Une pensée vient dans la tête de Naomi et elle dite :

— Où nous sommes et où nous allons?

— Nous sommes à Londres et nous allons sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Les deux jeunes le suivent à pas de course. Hagrid s'arrête devant un pub minuscule et miteux, coincé entre une librairie et une boutique de disques, un panneau en bois défraîchi est écrit « _eL norduahC ruevaB_ » fichue dyslexie. Si Hagrid n'était pas arrêté, Naomi et Harry ne l'auraient jamais remarqué. D'ailleurs, personne d'autre n'y fait attention, c'est comme si Hagrid, Naomi et Harry ont été les seuls à le voir.

— C'est là, dit Hagrid. Le Chaudron Baveur. Un endroit célèbre.

Lorsque le géant les fait entrer à l'intérieur, Naomi et Harry sont surpris qu'un endroit célèbre paraisse aussi sombre et misérable.

De vieilles femmes sont assises dans un coin et buvant de petits verres de xérès. L'une d'elles fume une longue pipe. Un petit homme en chapeau haut de forme parle à un homme chauve dont la tête ressemble à une noix scintillante. Lorsque Naomi, Harry et Hagrid entrent, la rumeur des conversations s'interrompt. Tout le monde semble connaître Hagrid; on lui adresse de toutes parts des signes de main et des sourires.

— Comme d'habitude, Hagrid? Demande le barman en tendant la main vers une rangée de verres.

— Peux pas, Tom. Je suis en mission pour Poudlard, répond le géant en donnant une tape sur les épaules de Naomi et Harry dont leurs genoux flèchent sous le choc.

— Seigneur Dieu, dit le barman en regardant Harry. C'est… est-ce que c'est vraiment?...

Soudain, les clients de _Chaudron Baveur_ ne disent plus un mot, ne fait plus un geste.

— Par le ciel, murmure le vieux barman. Harry Potter… quel honneur!

Il se hâte de contourner le comptoir et se précipiter sur Harry pour lui serrer la main. Il a les larmes aux yeux.

— Soyez le bienvenu, M Potter. Bienvenue parmi nous.

Naomi voit son ami désemparer. Tous les regards sont tournés vers Harry. La vieille femme continue de tirer sur sa pipe sans se rendre compte qu'elle s'est éteinte. Un Hagrid qui rayonne et une Naomi confuse.

Puis on entend les chaises racler le plancher et, un instant plus tard, Harry se trouve entouré de gens qui tiennent à tout prix à lui serrer la main. Pas un seul client du bar n'est resté assis.

— Je suis Doris Crokford, M Potter, c'est extraordinaire de vous voir enfin.

— Je suis fier de faire votre connaissance, dit quelqu'un d'autre.

— J'ai toujours rêvé de vous serrer la main, assure un troisième. Je suis si ému.

— Je suis si honoré de faire votre connaissance, M Potter, dit un quatrième. Je m'appelle Diggle, Dedalus Diggle.

Harry continu a salué tout le monde tandis que Doris Crockford ne cesse de lui tendre la main. Un jeune homme au teint pâle s'avance, visiblement nerveux. L'une de ses paupières est agitée de tics.

— Professeur Quirrell! s'exclame Hagrid. Harry et Naomi, je vous présente le professeur Quirrell qui sera un de vos maîtres à Poudlard.

— P… P… Potter… balbutie le professeur en saisissant la main de Harry et celle de Naomi. V… V… Vous ne pou… pouvez ne pas savoir à… à quel point je suis heu… heu… heureux de vous rencontrer.

— Quelle matière que vous enseignez-vous, professeur? demande Naomi.

— La dé… défense contre les for… forces du Mal, marmonne le professeur Quirrell comme s'il aurait préféré ne pas en parler. Mais vous… vous… vous n'en avez pas be… besoin, P… P… Potter.

Il fait un rire nerveux.

— Vous… vous êtes venu chercher vos fournitures? Je… je dois moi-même a… acheter un nouveau li… livre sur les vampires.

Cette perspective semble terrifier Naomi et Harry. Les autres clients du bar n'ont pas l'intention de laisser le professeur accaparer Naomi et Harry, et Hagrid a eu toutes les peines du monde à se faire entendre.

— Il faut y aller, dit-il. Nous avons beaucoup de choses à acheter.

Doris Crockford serre la main à Harry une dernière fois et Hagrid les entraîne hors du bar, dans une petite cour entourée de murs où il n'y a que des poubelles et des mauvaises herbes.

— Harry et Naomi, avez-vous toujours vos lettres? Demande-t-il en dans son manteau et en sort un vieux parapluie rose passablement délabré.

Naomi et Harry prennent dans leurs poches les enveloppes en parchemin. Elles contiennent une autre feuille qu'ils n'ont pas remarquée auparavant. Ils lurent :

COLLÈGE POUDLARD – ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE

Uniforme

Liste des vêtements dont les élèves de première devront obligatoirement être équipés :

Trois robes de travail (noires), modèle normal

Un chapeau pointu (noir)

Une paire de gants protecteurs (en cuir de dragon ou autre matière semblable)

Une cape d'hiver (noir avec attaches d'argent)

Chaque vêtement devra porter une étiquette indiquant le nom de l'élève.

Livres et manuels

Chaque élève devra se procurer un exemplaire des ouvrages suivants :

 _Le Livre des sorts et enchantements_ (niveau 1), de Miranda Fauconnette

 _Histoire de la magie_ , de Bathilda Tourdesac

 _Magie théorique_ , de Adalbert Lasornette

 _Manuel de métamorphose à l'usage des débutants_ , de Emeric G. Changé

 _Mille herbes et champignons magiques_ , de Phyllida Augirolle

 _Potions magiques_ , de Arsenius Beaulitron

 _Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques_ , de Norbert Dragonneau

 _Forces obscures : comment s'en protéger_ , de Quentin Jentremble.

Fournitures

1 baguette magique

1 chaudron (modèle standard en étain, taille 2)

1 boîte de fioles en verre ou cristal

1 télescope

1 balance en cuivre

Les élèves peuvent également emporter un hibou OU un chat OU un crapaud.

IL EST RAPPELÉ AUX PARENTS QUE LES ÉLÈVES DE PREMIÈRE ANNÉE NE SONT PAS AUTORISÉS À POSSÉDER LEUR PROPRE BALAI.

Dès qu'ils ont fini leur lecture, Hagrid compte les briques sur le mur, au-dessus des poubelles, puis il tapote trois fois à un endroit précis avec la pointe de son parapluie. La brique se met alors à trembloter et un petit trou apparaît en son milieu. Le trou s'élargir de plus en plus et se transforme bientôt en une arcade suffisamment grande pour permettre à Hagrid de passer. Au-delà, une rue pavée serpente devant eux à perte de vue.

— Bienvenue sur le Chemin de Traverse, dit Hagrid.

La stupéfaction de Naomi et de Harry le fait sourire. Ils franchissent l'arcade qui disparaît aussitôt sur leur passage pour ne laisser derrière eux que le mur de pierre.

Le soleil brille sur un étalage de chaudrons, devant un magasin. Une pancarte annonce : « snorduahC – setuot selliat – erviuc, niaté, tnegra – egalliuot euqitamotau – selèdom selbailp. » Encore une fois fichue dyslexie.

— Il va falloir vous en achetez un, dit Hagrid, mais on va commencer par aller chercher votre argent.

Naomi et Harry auraient voulu avoir une demi-douzaine d'yeux supplémentaires, ils regardent de tous les côtés, en essayent de tout voir à la fois : les magasins, les étals, les gens qui font leurs courses. Une petite femme rondelette regarde la vitrine d'un apothicaire en hochant la tête :

— Dix-sept Mornilles pour trente grammes de fois de dragon, c'est de la folie… marmonne-t-elle.

Un ululement s'élève d'une boutique dont l'enseigne indique :«Ua emuayoR ud uobiH – settoluh, setteuohc seiarffe, sdnarg scud, setteuohc senopal. » Fichue dyslexie encore pour la troisième fois de la journée. Quelques garçons de l'âge de Naomi et de Harry ont le nez collé contre une vitrine dans laquelle sont exposés des balais volants.

— Regarde, dit l'un d'eux. Le nouveau Nimbus 2000. Encore plus rapide.

On vend de tout dans les boutiques, des balais, des robes de sorcier, des télescopes, des foies de chauve-souris et des yeux d'anguille conservés dans des barils, des piles de grimoires, des plumes d'oie, des parchemins, des potions, des globes lunaires.

— Ha, voilà Gringotts, dit enfin Hagrid.

Ils se trouvent devant un grand bâtiment d'une blancheur de neige, qui domine les boutiques alentour. Debout à côté du portail en bronze étincelant, vêtu d'un uniforme écarlate, se tient un…

— Hé oui, c'est un gobelin, dit Hagrid tandis qu'ils montent les marches de pierres blanches qui mène au portail.

Le gobelin a environ une tête de moins que Naomi et Harry. Il a le teint sombre, un visage intelligent, une barbe en pointe, des pieds et des doigts longs et fins, lorsqu'ils pénètrent à l'intérieur du bâtiment, le gobelin s'incline sur leur passage. Ils se retrouvent devant une autre porte, en argent cette fois, sur laquelle sont gravés ces mots :

 _Entre ici étranger si tel est ton désir, mais à l'appât du gain, renonce à obéir, car celui qui veut prendre et ne veut pas gagner, de sa cupidité, le prix devra payer. Si tu veux t'emparer, en ce lieu souterrain, d'un trésor convoité qui jamais ne fut le tient, voleur, tu trouveras, en guise de richesse, le juste châtiment de ta folle hardiesse._

— Il faut être fou pour essayer de voler quelque chose ici, dit Hagrid.

— Même pour les enfants d'Hermès? dit Naomi.

— Oui, Naomi, dit Hagrid.

Deux autres gobelins s'inclinent devant eux et ils entrent dans un vaste hall tout en marbre. Derrière un long comptoir, une centaine de gobelins sont assis sur de hauts tabourets, écrivent dans des registres, pèsent des pièces de monnaie sur des balances en cuivre, examinent des pierres précieuses à la loupe.


	4. Le Chemin de Traverse

**Le Chemin de Traverse**

Harry et Naomi regardent des portes aménagées dans le hall qu'il est inutile d'essayer de les compter. Certaines d'entre elles s'ouvrent de temps en temps pour laisser passer des clients escortés par d'autres gobelins. Hagrid, Harry et Naomi s'approchent du comptoir.

— Bonjour, dit Hagrid à un gobelin. On est venus prendre un peu d'argent dans les coffres de M Potter et de Mme Lu.

— Avez-vous les clefs, monsieur? demande le gobelin.

Hagrid commence à vider ses poches, répandant quelques biscuits moisis sur le livre de comptes du gobelin.

— Les voilà, dit-il en montrant deux minuscules clefs d'or. J'ai aussi une lettre du professeur Dumbledore. C'est au sujet de Vous-Savez-Quoi, dans le coffre numéro 713.

Le gobelin examine les clefs et lit attentivement la lettre.

— Très bien, dit-il. Je vais vous faire accompagner dans la salle des coffres. Gripsec!

Un autre gobelin apparaît et les conduit aussitôt vers l'une des portes du hall.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est, le Vous-Savez-Quoi dans le coffre numéro 713? demandent Harry et Naomi.

— Ça, je ne peux pas vous le dire, répond Hagrid d'un air mystérieux. Très secret. Une affaire qui concerne Poudlard. Dumbledore m'a confié une mission, mais je n'ai pas le droit d'en parler.

Gripsec leur tient la porte. Il les a menés dans un étroit passage éclairé par des torches. Harry est surpris de ne pas voir de marbre. Le passage est en pente raide et une voie ferrée court en son milieu. Le gobelin siffle. Aussitôt, un wagonnet s'approche dans un bruit de ferraille et vient s'arrêter devant eux. Lorsqu'ils y sont grimpés tous les quatre (non sans difficulté pour Hagrid), le wagonnet les emporte.

Tout d'abord, ils parcourent un labyrinthe de galeries tortueuses, tournant sans cesse, à droite, à gauche, sans que Gripsec ait besoin de manœuvrer le wagonnet qui semble connaître son chemin. Malgré le vent glacial, Harry et Naomi ouvrent grands les yeux. Pendant un bref instant, ils remarquent un jet de flammes au bout d'une galerie et ils se demandent si c'est un dragon, mais le wagonnet a déjà bifurqué dans une autre direction. Ils enfoncent de plus en plus loin dans les profondeurs et longent un lac souterrain bordé de stalactites et de stalagmites.

— J'oublie toujours la différence entre stalactite et stalagmite, crie Harry pour couvrir le bruit du wagonnet.

— Dans stalactite, il y a un « m », répond Hagrid. Et ne me pose pas de questions maintenant, je commence à avoir mal au cœur.

Enfin, le wagonnet s'arrête devant une petite porte. Le teint verdâtre, Hagrid va s'appuyer contre le mur, les genoux tremblants.

— Ça me rend malade de voyager là-dedans, dit-il d'une voix sourde.

Gripsec ouvre la porte. Un panache de fumée verte s'échappe aussitôt. Lorsqu'il est dissipé, Harryet Naomi découvre avec stupéfaction des monceaux d'or, d'argent et de bronze qui s'entassent dans une chambre forte.

— Tout ça t'appartient, Harry, dit Hagrid avec un sourire.

Hagrid et Naomi aident Harry à remplir un sac de pièces.

— Celles en or sont des Gallions, leur explique-t-il. En argent, ce sont les Mornilles. Et ceux-là en bronze, ce sont des Noises. Il y e dix-sept Mornilles d'argent dans un Gallions d'or et vingt-neuf Noises de bronze dans un Mornille. C'est facile à retenir. Avec ça, tu auras de quoi couvrir tes frais pendant l'année scolaire. On va laisser dans le coffre. Et maintenant autour de Naomi.

Après quelques minutes, ils arrivent au coffre de Naomi et tout comme le coffre d'Harry, il est rempli de Gallions, de Mornilles et de Noises.

— Maintenant, au numéro 713, s'il vous plait, dit Hagrid en se tournant vers Gripsec. Et si on pouvait y aller un peu moins vite…

— Désolé, monsieur, répond le gobelin, la vitesse des wagonnets n'est pas réglable.

Ils repartent dans le labyrinthe en s'enfonçant encore davantage dans les entrailles de Gringotts. La température devient de plus en plus glaciale tandis que le wagonnet continu sa course en prenant des virages à angle droit. Il passe par-dessus un ravin et Harry se penche pour scruter ses profondeurs, mais Hagrid le ramène en arrière par la peau du cou.

XXX

La chambre forte numéro 713 ne possède pas de serrure.

— Reculez un peu, dit Gripsec d'un air important.

Il caresse alors la porte des doigts et elle disparut soudain comme si elle s'est volatilisée.

— Si quiconque d'autre qu'un gobelin essaye d'ouvrir cette porte, il serait aspiré au travers et deviendrait prisonnier de la chambre forte.

— Et vous vérifiez de temps en temps s'il n'y a pas quelqu'un à l'intérieur? demande Naomi.

— Tous les dix ans, environ, répond Gripsec avec un sourire mauvais.

Une chambre forte aussi bien protégée doit contenir un trésor fabuleux, pensent Harry et Naomi, mais ils sont déçus de constater qu'elle est vide. Seul un petit paquet grossièrement enveloppé dans du papier kraft est posé sur le sol. Hagrid ramasse le paquet et le fourre dans une poche inférieure, tout au fond de son manteau. Malgré la curiosité, Harry et Naomi renoncent à poser des questions : Hagrid n'est certainement pas disposé à leur révéler ce qu'il a dans le paquet.

— Allez, on retourne dans ce wagonnet infernal, soupire le géant. Évitez de me parler pendant le voyage, il vaut mieux que je garde la bouche fermée.

Après une nouvelle course endiablée dans les profondeurs de Gringotts, ils se retrouvent au-dehors, sous un soleil éclatant qui les fait cligner des yeux. Harry et Naomi ont hâte de commencer à dépenser leur argent. Peu leur importe combien valent les Gallions en drachmes, tout ce dont ils sont sûrs, c'est qu'ils n'ont jamais été aussi riches.

— On va commencer par s'occuper de ton uniforme, dit Hagrid. C'est là-bas.

Il montre un magasin dont l'enseigne indique : « emadaM erupiuG, retrop-à-têrp ruop segam te sreicros ».

— Qu'est-ce est écrit? dit Naomi.

— Madame Guipure, prêt-à-porter pour mages et sorciers, dit Hagrid.

— Ça ne vous ennuie pas d'y aller tous seuls? demande Hagrid qui semble encore un peu pâle. Je vous rejoins dans quelques minutes. J'ai besoin de prendre un petit remontant au _Chaudron Baveur_. J'ai horreur des wagonnets de chez Gringotts.

Un peu intimidé, Harry et Naomi entrent donc seuls dans la boutique. Madame Guipure est une petite sorcière replète et souriante, vêtue tout en mauve.

— C'est pour Poudlard, mes petits? demande-t-elle avant même que Harry ou Naomi aient eu le temps de parler. J'ai tout ce qu'il faut. Il y a un autre jeune homme qui est en train d'essayer son uniforme.

Au fond du magasin, un garçon au teint pâle, le nez en pointe, se tient debout sur un tabouret tandis qu'une autre sorcière ajuste la longue robe qu'il a revêtue. Madame Guipure installe Harry sur un deuxième tabouret et quant à Naomi, elle aussi est installée sur un troisième tabouret et une troisième sorcière est arrivée. Leur fait passé des robes de sorcier et de sorcière dont elles entreprennent d'épingler l'ourlet pour les mettre à la bonne longueur.

— Salut, dit le garçon. Vous aussi, vous allez à Poudlard?

— Oui, répondent Harry et Naomi.

— Mon père est en train de m'acheter mes livres dans le magasin d'à côté et ma mère est allée me chercher une baguette magique à l'autre bout de la rue, dit le garçon d'une voix traînante. Ensuite, je compte les emmener faire un tour du côté des balais de courses. Je ne vois pas pourquoi les élèves de première année n'auraient pas le droit d'avoir leur propre balai. J'arriverai bien à convaincre mon père de m'en acheter un et je m'arrangerai pour le faire passer en douce au collège. Et vous, avez-vous un balai?

— Non, disent Harry et Naomi.

— Jouez-vous au Quidditch?

— Non, répètent Harry et Naomi.

— Moi, oui. Mon père dit que ce serait un scandale si je n'étais pas sélectionné dans l'équipe. Savez-vous dans quelle maison serez-vous?

— Aucune idée, répondent Harry et Naomi.

— En fait, on ne peut pas vraiment savoir avant d'être surplace. Mais moi, je suis sûr d'aller à Serpentard, toute ma famille y a toujours été. Tu t'imagines, se retrouver à Poufsouffle? Je préférerais m'en aller tout de suite.

— Mmm… marmonne Harry, incapable de trouver une réponse plus pertinente.

— Oh, dis donc, regarde un peu ce bonhomme! dit soudain le garçon avec un signe de tête en direction de la vitrine du magasin.

Hagrid se tient devant la boutique. Il adresse un sourire à Harry et à Naomi et leur montre les trois grosses crèmes glacées qu'il tient aux mains pour leur faire comprendre qu'il ne peut pas entrer.

— C'est Hagrid, dit Harry fièrement. Il travaille à Poudlard.

— Ah oui, j'en ai entendu parler. C'est une sorte domestique, non?

— Il est garde-chasse, précisent Harry et Naomi qui éprouvent de plus en plus d'antipathie pour le garçon.

— C'est ça. On m'a dit que c'était une espèce de sauvage. Il habite dans une cabane, dans le parc de Poudlard, et il se soûle de temps en temps. Quand il est ivre, il essaye de faire des tours de magie et finit toujours par mettre le feu à son lit.

— Moi, je le trouve très intelligent, dit Naomi avec froideur.

— Vraiment? Ricane le garçon. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait avec vous? Où sont vos parents?

— Nos mères sont mortes et nos pères sont partis dans des missions et ils ne sont jamais revenus, mentent à moitié Harry et Naomi.

— Oh, désolé, dit l'autre qui n'a pas l'air désolé du tout. Mais ils étaient de notre monde, non?

— Ils étaient sorciers, si c'est ça que tu veux dire.

— À mon avis, Poudlard devrait leur être exclusivement réservé. Ceux qui viennent d'autres familles ne sont pas comme nous, ils n'ont pas la même éducation. Certains d'entre eux n'avaient même jamais entendu parler de Poudlard avant de recevoir leur lettre, tu te rends compte? Je pense que l'école ne devrait accepter que les enfants issus des vieilles familles de sorciers. Au fait, comment appelez-vous?

— Et voilà, c'est fait, mon petit, interrompent Mme Guipure et l'autre sorcière qui fait Naomi.

Saisissant l'occasion pour mettre un terme à sa conversation avec le garçon, Harry et Naomi sautent des tabourets.

— Nous nous reverrons à Poudlard, dit l'autre de sa voix traînante.


	5. Les baguetttes magiques

**Les baguettes magiques**

Naomi et Harry ne disent pas grand-chose pendant qu'ils mangent la glace (chocolat-fraise aux noisettes) que Hagrid leur avait achetée.

— Quoi de neuf? demande le géant.

— Oh! Juste un débile qui se pense bon, dit Naomi.

Ils parlent à Hagrid du garçon au teint pâle qu'ils ont vu chez Madame Guipure. Après, ils s'arrêtent dans une autre boutique pour acheter du parchemin et des plumes d'oie. Naomi et Harry sont ravis de découvrir qu'on peut acheter de l'encre qui change de couleur en écrivant.

Ils entrent dans une librairie qui s'appelle Fleury et Bott pour acheter les manuels scolaires (traduire en Grec ancien). Sur les étagères s'entassent jusqu'au plafond des livres gros comme des pavés, reliés en cuir, d'autres pas plus gros qu'un timbre-poste et recouverts de soie, des livres remplis de symboles étranges et quelques autres encore dont les pages sont blanches. Voilà un royaume pour les enfants d'Athéna.

Naomi et Harry achètent à chacun d'un chaudron en étain, ils font l'acquisition à chacun d'un télescope pliable et d'une jolie balance pour peser les ingrédients entrent dans la composition des potions. Puis ils vont faire un tour dans la boutique de l'apothicaire qui fascine Naomi et Harry en dépit de l'odeur pestilentielle qui règne, un mélange d'œufs pourris et de choux avariés. Des tonneaux contenant des substances gluantes s'alignent sur le sol. Disposés sur des étagères, on voit des bocaux remplis d'herbes, de racines séchées et de poudres brillantes. Des plumes d'oiseau, des crochets de serpents, des serres de rapaces pendent au plafond. Pendant que Hagrid demande à l'apothicaire les ingrédients de base nécessaires à la fabrication de potion, Naomi et Harry examinent des cornes argentées de licornes à vingt et un Gallions pièce et de minuscules yeux de scarabées d'un noir brillant (cinq Noises la poignée).

Ils continuent leurs emplettes dans les boutiques qui s'alignent le long de la rue et bientôt, il ne reste plus que la baguette magique à acheter.

— Il faut aussi que je vous offre un cadeau pour vos anniversaires, ajoute Hagrid.

Naomi et Harry se sentent rougir.

— Vous n'êtes pas obligé, disent-ils.

— Je le sais bien. Mais je veux vous offrir un animal. Pas un crapaud, les crapauds ne sont plus à la mode, on se moquerait de vous. Ni un chat, les poils de chat me font éternuer. Je vais vous acheter un hibou à chacun. Tous les enfants veulent des hiboux, ils sont très utiles, on peut s'en servir pour le courrier.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Naomi et Harry sortent du magasin de hibou avec deux grandes cages à l'intérieur desquelles deux magnifiques chouettes aux plumes blanches comme la neige dorment paisiblement, la tête sous l'aile. Naomi et Harry en bégayent de reconnaissance. On aurait cru entendre le professeur Quirrell.

— Ce n'est rien, répond Hagrid. Maintenant, il ne nous reste plus qu'à aller chez Ollivander, la meilleure boutique de baguettes magiques. Il te faut ce qu'il y a de mieux.

Une baguette magique… le rêve de Naomi et Harry.

La dernière boutique dans laquelle ils pénètrent est étroite et délabrée. Au-dessus de la porte, des lettres d'or écaillées indiquent (que Naomi et Harry ont réussi à déchiffrer) : « Ollivander – Fabricants de baguettes magiques depuis 382 avant J.-C. » Dans la vitrine poussiéreuse, une simple baguette de bois est exposée sur un coussin pourpre un peu râpé.

À leur entrée, une clochette retentit au fond de la boutique. L'intérieur est minuscule. Une unique chaise de bois mince est réservée aux clients et Hagrid s'y assoit en attendant. Naomi et Harry éprouvent une étrange sensation, comme s'ils viennent d'entrer dans une bibliothèque particulièrement austère. Ils renoncent à poser toutes les questions qui leur viennent à leurs esprits et ils content d'observer les milliers de boîtes étroites qui s'entassent presque jusqu'au plafond. Ils sentent un frisson dans leur nuque. La poussière et le silence du lieu semblent receler une magie secrète.

— Bonjour, dit une voix douce.

Naomi et Harry sursautent. La chaise sur laquelle Hagrid est assis craque bruyamment et il se lève d'un bond de la chaise.

Un vieil homme se tient devant nous. Ses grands yeux pâles brillent comme deux lunes dans la pénombre de la boutique.

— Bonjour, dit Naomi mal à l'aise.

— Ah, oui, oui, bien sûr, dit l'homme. Je pensais bien que j'allais vous voir bientôt. Harry Potter et Naomi Lu. Vous avez les yeux de votre mère Harry Potter et vous ressemblez à votre mère Naomi Lu. Je me souviens quand elles sont venues acheter leurs premières baguettes, j'ai l'impression que c'était hier, votre mère, Lily Evans avait une baguette de 25,6 centimètres, souple et rapide, bois saule. Excellente baguette pour les enchantements. Quant à votre mère Láng Lu **(N/A Láng signifie en chinois traditionnel Louve)** avait une baguette de 24,4 centimètres, rigide, bois de chêne. Excellente baguette pour les sorts.

Et puis, M Ollivander s'approche de Harry. Les yeux argentés du vieil homme ont quelque chose d'angoissant.

— Votre beau-père, en revanche, avait préféré une baguette d'acajou, 27,5 centimètres. Flexible. Un peu plus puissante et remarquable efficace pour les métamorphoses. Enfin, quand je dis que votre beau-père l'avait préférée… en réalité, c'est bien entendu la baguette qui choisit son maître.

M Ollivander est si près de Harry à présent que leurs nez se touchent presque. Harry distingue son reflet dans les yeux couleur de brume du vieil homme.

— Ah, c'est ici que…

D'un doigt long et blanc, M Ollivander touche la cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front de Harry.

— J'en suis désolé, mais c'est moi qui ai vendu la baguette responsable de cette cicatrice, dit-il d'une voix douce. 33,75 centimètres. En bois d'if. Une baguette puissante, très puissante, et entre des mains maléfiques… Si j'avais su ce que cette baguette allait faire en sortant d'ici…

Il hoche la tête puis, au grand soulagement de Naomi et Harry, il se tourne vers Hagrid.

— Rubeus! Rubeus Hagrid! Quel plaisir de vous revoir… C'était du chêne, 40 centimètres, plutôt flexible, n'est-ce pas?

— En effet, dit Hagrid.

— Une bonne baguette. Mais ils ont dû la casser en deux quand vous avez été exclu au collège? Demande M Ollivander d'un ton soudain grave.

— Euh… oui… oui, c'est ça… réponds Hagrid, mal à l'aise. Mais, j'ai gardé les morceaux, ajoute-t-il d'une voix plus assurée.

— J'imagine que vous un servez pas? interroge sèchement M Ollivander.

— Oh, non, bien sûr que non, monsieur, répond précipitamment Hagrid.

Naomi et Harry remarquent que ses mains sont crispées sur le parapluie rose.

— Mmmmm, marmonne M Ollivander en jetant à Hagrid un regard perçant. Bien, revenons à M Potter et Mlle Lu. Voyons un peu…

Il sort de sa poche deux rubans avec des marques en argent.

— De quelles mains tenez-vous la baguette? demande-t-il.

— Euh… je suis gauchère, répond Naomi.

— Moi… je suis droitier, répond Harry.

— Tenez vos bras. Voilà.

M Ollivander mesure Harry, tandis que l'autre ruban mesure comme par magie Naomi. Ils mesurent leurs bras, de leur épaule jusqu'au bout des doigts. Puis du poignet jusqu'au coude, puis la hauteur de leur épaule jusqu'aux pieds, puis du genou à leur aisselle et enfin, ils prennent leur tour de tête.

— Chaque baguette de chez Ollivander renferme des substances magiques très puissantes, M Potter et Mlle Lu. Nous utilisons du poil de licorne, des plumes de phénix ou des ventricules de cœur de dragon. Et de même qu'on ne trouve pas deux licornes, deux dragons ou deux phénix exactement semblables, il n'existe pas deux baguettes de chez Ollivander qui soient identiques. J'ajoute, bien entendu, qu'aucune autre baguette magique ne vous donnera des résultats aussi satisfaisants que les nôtres.

Le vieil homme va prendre des boîtes disposées sur des étagères tandis que les deux mètres rubans continuent tous seuls de prendre les dernières mesures nécessaires – l'écartement des narines, notamment.

— Ça ira comme ça, dit l'homme, et les deux mètres rubans tombent en un petit tas sur le sol. Essayez donc celle-ci, M Potter. Elle est en bois de hêtre et contient du ventricule de dragon, 22,5 centimètres. Très flexible, agréable à tenir en main. Et pour vous Mlle Lu, essaye celle-ci. Elle est en bois de chêne et contient d'une plume de phénix, 23,5 centimètres. Flexible. Prenez-les et agitez-les un peu.

Naomi et Harry prennent les baguettes et les font tournoyer légèrement en se sentent parfaitement idiots. Mais M Ollivander les arrache presque aussitôt des mains et leur en font essayer d'autres.

— Pour vous M Potter, bois d'érable et plume de phénix, 17,5 centimètres, très flexible. Et pour vous Mlle Lu, Bois d'ébène et crin de licorne, 21,25 centimètres, très souple. Allez-y, essayez.

Naomi et Harry l'essayent, mais à peine ont-ils levé les baguettes que M Ollivander les leurs également des mains. Naomi et Harry essayent d'autres encore. Ils ne comprennent pas ce que veut M Ollivander. Bientôt, il y a un monceau de baguettes magiques posées sur la chaise en bois mince, mais aucune ne convient.

— Des clients difficiles, commente M Ollivander d'un air satisfait. Mais nous finirons bien par trouver celles qui vous conviendront. Voyons celles-ci. Deux combinaisons expérimentées, pour vous M Potter : bois de houx et deux cœurs : une plume de phénix accompagné d'une plume d'aigle béni par Zeus, 27,5 centimètres. Facile à manier, très souple. Pour vous Mlle Lu : bois de frêne et deux cœurs : crin de licorne accompagné d'un crin de cheval béni par Poséidon, 25,5 centimètres. Très flexible.

Naomi et Harry prennent les baguettes et sentent aussitôt une étrange chaleur se répandre dans leurs doigts. Ils les lèvent au-dessus de leur tête, puis les abaissent en les fessent siffler dans l'air. Une gerbe d'étincelles rouge et or alors de l'extrémité des baguettes, projettent sur les murs des lueurs mouvantes. Hagrid applaudit en poussant une exclamation enthousiaste.

— Bravo! s'écrie M Ollivander. Très bien, vraiment très bien. Étrange… très étrange…

Il prend les baguettes et les remet dans leurs boîtes qu'il enveloppe de papier kraft en continuant de marmonner : « Étrange… vraiment étrange… »

— Excusez-moi, dit Harry. Mais qu'est-ce qui est donc si étrange?

Le vieil homme fixe Naomi et Harry de ses yeux pâles.

— Je me souviens de chaque baguette que j'ai vendue, M Potter et Mlle Lu, répond-il. Or, le phénix sur lequel a été prélevée la plume qui se trouve dans la baguette de M Potter a également fourni une autre plume à une autre baguette.

— Attendez, je croyais qu'il n'a vais pas deux substances semblables, interromps Naomi.

— Je ne peux pas répondre… dit M Ollivander avant être coupé par Naomi.

— Je sais! Les destins on fait en sorte que vous…

— Naomi, tais-toi! dit Harry, en ignorant le regard meurtrier de Naomi. Continuer à la partie où une autre plume a fourni une autre baguette, s'il vous plait.

— Bon, il est très étrange que ce soit précisément cette baguette qui ait convenu, car sa sœur n'est nul autre que celle qui… qui vous a fait cette cicatrice au front, dit M Ollivender.

Harry avale sa salive avec difficulté.

— L'autre faisait 33,75 centimètres. Elle était en bois d'if. Curieux, vraiment, la façon, dont les choses sont produisent. Souvenez-vous, c'est la baguette qui choisit son sorcier, pas le contraire… Je crois que vous avez des bels, M Potter et Mlle Lu. Après tout, Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom a fait de grandes choses, des choses terribles, certes, mais quelle envergure!

Naomi frissonne. Elle n'est pas sûre d'éprouver une grande sympathie pour M Ollivander. Ils payent sept Gallions que coûtent leurs baguettes et le vieil homme les raccompagne jusqu'à la porte de sa boutique.

XXX

Lorsque Hagrid, Naomi et Harry reprennent le Chemin de Traverse dans l'autre sens, le soleil descend déjà vers l'horizon. Ils franchissent le mur en sens inverse et traversent à nouveau _Le Chaudron Baveur_ , vide à cette heure. Harry ne dit un mot lorsqu'ils retournent dans la rue. Il ne remarque pas les regards inquiets de Naomi. Il ne s'en rendre compte pas la téléportation au camp. Il fallut que Hagrid tapote l'épaule de Harry pour que celui-ci réalise enfin qu'ils sont arrivés.

— Ça va Harry? demande Hagrid. Tu ne dis rien.

Harry ne sait pas très bien comment s'expliquer. Il a eu la plus belle sortie de sa vie. Bien que Naomi et lui n'avaient pas beaucoup sortir du camp. Ils avaient des sorties deux fois par année.

— Tout le monde pense que je suis quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, dit-il enfin. Tous ces gens au _Chaudron Baveur_ , le professeur Quirrell, M Ollivander. Mais moi, je sais bien que je ne connais rien à la magie. Comment peuvent-ils croire que j'ai un bel avenir? Je suis célèbre, mais je ne me rappelle pas pourquoi. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui s'est produit quand Vol… pardon… je veux dire le soir où mes parents sont morts.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, Harry et Naomi, répond Hagrid avec un sourire bienveillant. Vous apprendrez très vite. À Poudlard, tout le monde commence au même niveau. Vous en sortirez très bien. Harry, reste toi-même, c'est tout. Je sais que c'est difficile. Tu as été choisi et c'est toujours difficile. Mais Harry et Naomi, vous serez très content à Poudlard. Moi aussi, j'étais content. Et je le suis toujours.

Hagrid accompagne Naomi et Harry jusqu'à l'arbre de Thalia, puis il leur donne une enveloppe.

— Vos billets pour Poudlard, dit-il. 1er septembre, garde de King's Cross, tout est écrit sur les billets. À bientôt.

Naomi et Harry marchent de l'autre côté de l'arbre de Thalia. Naomi et Harry se retournent vers Hagrid, mais Hagrid a disparu.


End file.
